


A Witch's Offering

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Face-Sitting, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Witchcraft, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: A Kinktober 2020 FicYou travel into the woods to seek out the Witch of the Wilds. Unfortunately, the she decides to use you as an offering in a strange ritual.Spooky magic smut! Happy Halloween!
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	A Witch's Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I am legitimately so excited for this fic it was a ton of fun to write and I hope y'all enjoy it. Happy halloween!

You probably should have listened when your friends warned you not to go near the Witch of the Wilds. She was dangerous. Wicked. A powerful sorceress and a master of life and death. She had bewitched many, committed unspeakable evils. And you were intent on seeking her out.

Her lair was hidden deep in the woods, and it took you quite a while to find it. Still, you strode up to the heavy wooden door with as much confidence as you muster.

The door opened on its own. Swinging inward slowly with a high creak. Okay. You probably should have expected something like that in all honesty. This was the Witch of the Wilds.

You tentatively stepped inside, peering around in the dark entry way. The second both of your feet had cross the threshold. You blacked out.

-

The first thing you saw when you woke was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen.

“An angel?” you asked, trying to clear the fog from your head. You couldn’t move, but that would make sense if you were dead.

She chuckled, a low sound that seemed to fill the air around you. “You’re sweet, but I’m far from holy.”

She was sitting a little ways away, large book propped open on her crossed knees. A feather quill hovering in the air beside her.

“You came looking for me? I assume you wanted something.” She closed the book and set it aside. You couldn’t take your eyes off of her. Your initial assumption had been far to innocent. This was no angel. She was a temptress. You dragged your gaze away from her legs and saw the wickedness in her eyes. “I give nothing for free, so I’ve already taken the liberty of arranging my payment. Once I am finished, we can discuss your request.”

You were bewildered. What was she talking about? You attempted to sit up, but you had hardly moved an inch before you realized that you were tied down. Stripped naked and bound to a large wooden table. The sigils carved in the wood left a pit in your stomach.

“The Witch of the Wilds,” you breathed.

“I guess that’s what most call me these days,” she tutted. She was at a long table covered in instruments and vials and parchment. “It has been quite a while since someone sought me out deliberately. I can’t wait to learn what it is you want. Unfortunately, it’s the night of the new moon and I’ve been wanting to perform this ritual for a long time. I hope you don’t mind if I take my end of the deal first.”

Your confusion was quickly giving way to fear. You may have bitten off more than you could chew.

“It was very lucky that you showed up when you did. Not many people travel on a waning moon. I just happen to have everything else I need all ready here.” She was mixing some sort of paste in a stone bowl. “It’s amazing how many materials one has to gather just to get yet  _ another  _ material.”

You tensed as she turned to you, carrying the bowl to the table you were fastened to. There was no way in hell you were eating that. 

You didn’t have to. Instead, she began painting sigils across your body. Teasing you when she first slathered the cold substance right across your chest. She was deliberate. Careful. Occasionally taking a thin metal instrument to scrape away at the paste until it was the desired shape. It was a strange sensation, especially as the paste began to harden and darken against your skin.

“What kind of ritual is this?” you asked, already dreading the answer.

“A summoning,” she answered simply. “I require materials from a dark world being. The being will not come to this realm without an offering. That’s where you come in.”

She took in your expression and quickly added, “Of course, you’ll survive the ritual. There’s no need to be worried. Everything should be finished by dawn.”

You decided you didn’t want to ask any more questions.

The painstaking process was soon complete, and you had been covered in sigils from your neck to your toes. She even adjusted the bindings on your ankles, spreading your legs wide before tying them back even tighter than before. You were ashamed, embarrassed to be so exposed, but the Witch was unfazed. She procured a large shallow basin and placed it between your thighs.

You watched her carefully arrange a series of items in the basin. Powders, herbs, stones, and strange things from jars. The last addition was a few drops of glowing blue liquid.

“Thank you for being so patient with me,” the Witch smiled at you, opening her large book once more. “If you could keep quiet for just a moment longer, I’ve got the incantation and we’ll be all set.”

She began the incantation. It was a language you had never heard, and it sounded strange and uncomfortable to your ears. Every passing second made you more and more afraid of what was to come.

It had been nearly a minute of recitation when you felt it. The sigils on your skin began to feel warm and strange. Buzzing like an insects wings. It wasn’t uncomfortable but you opened your mouth to scream anyways. You had barely parted your lips when a palm firmly clamped over your lips. The witch hadn’t finished her incantation.

Next, the materials in the basin between your legs erupted in bright blue flames. You screamed against the witch’s palm, thrashing in your bonds as the flames began to take shape, opening into some kind of portal.

The portal was pitch black. The witch watched it with bright, eager eyes, waiting for what would come through. She finished her incantation with a smile, setting the book aside as she watched the flames. They licked at the insides of your thighs, but didn’t burn. Just as the sigils glowed and buzzed against your skin.

At last, something reach through the portal. A thin, dark tendril snaked its way out, tapping along the wood of the table until it found your thigh. You immediately tried to scream again, but the witch covered your mouth before you could make a sound.

“Please keep quiet,” she asked, sounding more exasperated than anything. “We wouldn’t want to scare it with your noise.”

The tendril snaked up your leg, tapping along the sigils before coming to the apex of your thighs. Apparently, that was just what it was looking for, because it began rubbing against the sensitive flesh there. You tried to move away, but you were bound too firmly.

Your panic only increased tenfold when another tendril brushed against your knee. They stroked you between your legs. You felt a wave of shame as you realized that it felt  _ good. _

And then one of them pressed inside you. Moving back and forth in a familiar motion. Your screams against the witch’s palm turned to moans of pleasure.

“Ah,” she grinned. “Perfect.” Her cheeks were flushed, and she was watching the creature with rapt fascination. “If only I could have served as the offering myself.”

She watched you. Watched your mouth fall open as the tendrils worked their way inside of you. Stretching you and filling you. Several more had emerged from the portal, wrapping around your legs and up to your chest. Occasionally, one of the tendrils would fill you with a warm, tingling liquid and retreat back into the portal, only to be replaced by another shortly after.

“We had best keep you quiet,” she mused. “And I’m feeling a little bit left out of the fun. What if I…?” She chewed her lip. Nodding as she came to a decision.

She climbed onto the table, pushing her already revealing skirt to the side as she swung her thigh over your head. “Be a good girl for me,” she murmured as she lowered herself to your lips.

Your tongue met her pussy and you moaned against her. She made an appreciative sound, grinding down to meet you.

You did the best you could to serve the Witch of the Wilds. The tendrils between your legs made it difficult to stay focused. They brought you to orgasm again and again, never relenting. You wanted to do the same for the witch.

She rode your face until your jaw was tired; then she freed one of your hands so you could use your fingers. You never backed down until she nearly collapsed, sliding off of the table and disappearing into a heap on the floor. You were a fucked out mess, still subject to the tendrils that never seemed to tire. You were a mess, covered in whatever it was they created and nearly mindless with pleasure.

The witch recovered after several minutes, gathering up a number of empty jars and collecting the substance that was pooling between your legs. 

And then the portal closed.

It was abrupt. You were so lost in bliss that you hardly even noticed until the witch was removing you from your bonds.

“It must be dawn,” she noted as she began wiping off the jars to put them away. “Here.” She lifted you from the table, carrying you with ease to a large basin across the room. “Rest as long as you need to. I’ll bring food and wine in just a bit.”

The water in the basin -- probably enchanted -- was soothing. And it eased your aches as you ate a plate of fruit and nuts that the witch brought. Unfortunately, the paste that had created the sigils on your body had stained your skin, and you were still covered in strange markings after it was washed away. It was only after you were wrapped in a soft robe and settled in a large chair by the fireplace that she spoke.

“Thank you for assisting me with that. It is a great help to me. I will now grant you anything you ask in return.” She smiled warmly. You were still entranced by her beauty, even after all you had been through.

“Let me stay with you.”

“Excuse me?” The witch asked.

“I came all this way because I wished to learn magic. Powerful magic. And after everything that happened last night, I would like to become your student. That ritual was… amazing. And I would gladly be your offering again on the next new moon.” You rushed in your explanation, hoping she wouldn’t turn you away.

Instead she laughed. “Well, I won’t be needing to perform that particular ritual any time soon. But I can think of many other ways in which you can assist me.” Her lips curled, and your heart began to race at the shine in her eyes. “Very well, you can remain here with me. It would be nice to have a willing subject for my spells and experiments.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the other prompts this month on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
